1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a die casting machine to fabricate high-strength products by filling molten metal into a die cavity by injection and applying a predetermined pressure to the molten metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A die casting machine capable of high-speed injection without using an accumulator is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-174502.
In the die casting machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-174502, molten metal is filled by injection into a die cavity using a single two-way hydraulic pump in such a manner that the rotational speed of the drive motor of the two-way hydraulic pump is controlled at the time of filling the molten metal by injection and the torque of the drive motor of the two-way hydraulic pump is controlled to maintain pressure.